


Lie to Me

by Syrenslure



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>csi50 : 015. lie, The Almost Totally Random Pairing Generator: Gil Grissom / Sara Sidle / stay by the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

Sara sat on the corner of her couch, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her hands clutched a bottle of beer that she knew she shouldn't be drinking.

Just a few months ago, Gil had sat across from her in this room, and she had poured her heart out to him, telling him everything he didn't know about what had made her the woman she was. She told him about her feelings and needs and about everything she wanted to give - to him. He was sympathetic and listened as she begged him to understand, to make it right, to make it all worth something. He did. He gave her a way out from under the trouble she was in, and pushed her to talk to someone who could help her heal.

She knew that it meant that he cared for her, as she did for him, and that he wanted to make things right between them. She had finished the program and was doing much better now. She had shared that news with him today. Work hadn't been the place to discuss it, but they had both been off shift for a few hours now; she had seen him wave in the parking lot to let her know. He would call her soon, or come by, and they would talk and finally finish what they had started all those months ago.

That was what she had been waiting for, working for. He made what had gone before worthwhile, a price worth paying. She just had to sit by the phone and wait. Then, everything would be alright.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=116>  



End file.
